


An Unnamed Story

by XWolf26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Death, Demons, Fallen Angels, Gen, Gluttony, God - Freeform, Lust, Possession, Pride, Seven Deadly Sins, envy - Freeform, greed - Freeform, sloth - Freeform, wrath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWolf26/pseuds/XWolf26
Summary: "... Eh. My life wasn't much to risk, anyway. It just hasn't been much thus far. Some school troubles, some parental disputes. My greatest achievement is being that city's champ in a children's card game. And I don't think I'm gonna be going back there anytime soon.""Well that's about to change. Because you're about to help me save the world, Preston.""... The whole world, huh?"A bored teen finds himself asking for something more, something to give his life meaning and value. A supernatural being finds herself in need of a partner to help her save the world. Through Sins, Humans, a Fallen Angel, an indifferent God and whatever Nameless is, they have to stick together. (Rated M for language, violence, and other adult themes.)





	1. Encounter

_Eeenk!_

_Eeenk!_

_Eeenk!_

Crusted, tired eyes managed to force themselves open. Vision blurry at first, it slowly focused in on the light blue ceiling, other senses busy making their return.

_Eeenk!_

_Eeenk!_

_Eeenk!_

He grumbled, sticking his arm out from his blanket and into the cold that always seemed to overtake his room at some hour when he would sleep and leave some hour before he got home only to return that next night.

_Eeenk!_

_Eeenk-_

_THUD._

He blinked tiredly, frown creasing his face as he yanked his fist from the off button of his alarm clock and back under the blanket, his eyes closing once more.

And the senses that had only just returned to him faded away in the warmth under his comforter.

And when those eyes next blinked open, it was from the sun beaming in through his window from the center of the sky, scorching his eyes.

"Agh..." He groaned, lifting one hand to toss his dark blue blanket over his face, turning on his side and staring out at his astonishingly bright room. his eyes were nearly winced shut for a moment or two as they slowly adjusted.

Soon enough, his eyes were able to open entirely, focusing in on the clock that stood atop the wooden dresser across the blue carpeted room.

11:48 AM.

_Fuck._

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

* * *

"So, you think he's even gonna show up today?" She arched a brow over at him, brushing her blonde hair aside.

"Deadbeat better." The brown haired boy responded, pulling his backpack from his shoulder and haphazardly dropping it onto the empty lunch table. The table was circular and egg shell white. Curved benches without backs surrounded the circle table. It looked good to seat six or seven people.

"So this is gonna be," Another boy, this one with black hair that formed a bowl around his head, dropped his book binder onto the circular table. "What, the third day Preston blows off your challenge?"

"He won't blow me off today." The brown haired teen pointed to the other as he took his seat. "Preston knows if he doesn't show today, he loses by default and I get his  _Yu-Gi-Oh_ championship belt and twenty bucks."

"I'm not sure if he cares too much, Brandon." The blonde haired girl shrugged, leaning her chin in her palm, her arm propped up on the table at the elbow.

"You know how Preston is." The bowl haired boy rose his eyebrows.

"An enigma, yes." A tired voice made the three look up, gasping in a very overly dramatic way.

He slammed a stack of  _Yu-Gi-Oh_ cards in black card covers to the table, taking a seat across from Brandon, who's eyes narrowed in anticipation.

The two looked somewhat similar. They, like everyone, wore the school uniform, which consisted of black dress pants and a white button up shirt. They both had brown hair.

But, Preston's shirt wasn't tucked in, and Brandon's was. Brandon's hair was combed and spiked at the front, while Preston's was a thick, unmanaged mess. Brandon's dress shoes were tied, Preston's were not.

"... Did you bring it?" Brandon managed to speak, hands clamping onto the table, teeth grinding together.

"Oh, you mean my..." Preston stood, lifting his shirt to reveal the replica  _WWE Universal Championship_ around his waist. "Championship belt? Yeah, I brought it." His lips curved up in a grin, tired eyes only half open.

"You guys are so friggin' lame..." The blonde teen laughed lightly, running a hand down her face and shaking her head.

"Silence, Amy!" Preston threw up one hand. "You are ruining the tension!"

Amy frowned in annoyance before Preston quickly pointed to the bowl haired boy at the other side of the table.

"Gus, get out the life point counter." Preston slowly - ominously - slithered into his seat, green eyes never leaving Brandon.

**"Won't be long before you have to use it."**

* * *

"Eugh..." She sat up slowly, rubbing her head and catching a few strands of her long, pitch black hair between her fingers by doing so.

"Okay... Where am I..?" Letting her hand drop to her side, she felt the concrete on which she was seated, head turning from side to side to examine the alleyway she had... Dropped into.

Slowly climbing to her feet, she placed a hand against the brick wall, mouth hanging open a little as breathing seemed a tad more exhausting than usual.

A shock wave of pain suddenly blasted through her body from her chest, her eyes snapping open wide. She hunched over in pain, taking a sharp breath and placing a hand over her sternum.

"V-very funny, asshole..." Teeth grinding together, she looked up, crimson dots in her eyes trembling in pain. "Lets just put Yuma on the clock everybody..."

"Okay... Okay don't panic..." She slowly made her way down the dark alley and towards the light, trailing her right hand against the wall. The pain coursing through her died down further with each second, motion getting easier.

"I know what I need to do to fix this..."

* * *

Preston chuckled, snow crunching under his sneakers as he made his way down the sidewalk.

Flakes of white drifted delicately down to the earth, where they were likely to be obliterated on a car's windshield or smashed together with other snowflakes under a boot or a shoe or a wheel.

"It's good to be at the top." Preston adjusted the belt over his shoulder with his chin and a shrug on that shoulder, his hands busy counting his newly acquired money.

He laughed just a little harder at that. 'The top'. As if anyone who slept through the first three hours of class, had to run in because he has - or, had - no gas money for his beat up van, and then leaves after not eating lunch and stomping someone in Yu-gi-oh would be considered to be at the top.

Preston yawned, stretching his arms into the air and arching his back as he walked, exhaling a white fog into the icy air.

It was nice and cold. That kind of cold that's uncomfortable, but not annoying, if only because it lacks those icy blasts of wind. Those blasts of wind that can make one want to yell 'Okay I get it it's  _fucking_  cold out you're  _soooo_ impressive!' sarcastically back at nature.

... Or, something along those lines.

Deciding to celebrate his extra money, Preston turned into the gas station, having figured he could warm up and grab himself a pack of gum or something.

Quite the wild and exciting life he lived.

"Morning!" The cashier greeted as Preston pushed open the gas station door, and he rose a hand, smiling politely in response.

"Er, u-uhm, noon?" The cashier looked to the side, welcoming smile fading to an anxious grimace. "Or... Afternoon..?" He muttered to himself, gnawing on his lower lip and reaching up, running a hand through his golden hair.

Preston watched as the timid cashier managed to knock the green hat from his own head by running his hand through his hair, immediately panicking and attempting to fumble for the hat, only for it to bounce from his hands several times and plop down onto the floor behind the counter.

Preston just couldn't take his eyes from the spectacle, doing his best to choke down his laughter.

"... Afternoon." Preston said after a long pause, and the cashier - Who wore a name tag that read 'Wesley' - just sighed, leaning down to grab his hat.

Preston turned to walk down the isles, mouthing the word 'Wow' and raising his eyebrows once Wesley could no longer see his face.

Preston stopped suddenly, as to not bump into the stranger standing directly in front of him, who was staring right at him with those... Piercing, dark green eyes. So piercing in fact that they seemed to make the pair of slim, rectangular glasses over them almost invisible.

Preston took a step back, those eyes jarring him more than the potential collision from a moment ago.

Now that he took a better look at this man, those eyes seemed to stand out even more. His hair was black like pitch, and though strands of it drooped over his forehead and occasionally into his line of vision, those eyes shined through. His skin was pale, and anything else was covered by the black duster he wore, the collar of which popped up around his chin and mouth, obscuring his face. He was tall, looming over Preston, who was somewhere between five foot ten inches and six feet tall. It had been awhile since he last measured.

"Uh..." Preston stammered, adjusting the championship over his shoulder, suddenly feeling very naked under those orbs of green. "Can I help you..?"

"..." That man blinked slowly, before looking up from Preston, beginning to walk past him, like he was never even there. He only had a few words to utter.

"New Japan is better."

Preston's face warped in confusion, before he looked to the replica WWE belt on his shoulder, and mouthed the word 'Oh'.

 _Weird as he is, guy has a point._ Preston shrugged off his discomfort from a moment ago, making his way further down that isle.  _New Japan certainly wouldn't ever let some guy like Ginder hold a title for six months._

Preston leaned down, grabbing a pack of Bubble Gum before re-straightening his back and looking up to the register, eyebrows raising as he watched the timid cashier seem to fumble over his words in speaking with that shadow of a man, who didn't seem to be buying anything.

Preston decided to watch and wait for intimidation personified to step away from the counter and make his way out the door before he made his way towards the counter, keeping his eyes locked on the closing door.

Wesley sighed, this time taking his hat off before running a hand through his hair, leaning his elbows on the counter. He certainly looked relieved to have that man out of the store.

"Not exactly too personable, is he?" Preston asked, stopping at the counter and setting his gum on it, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Wesley laughed an exasperated laugh, placing his hat back on his head and straightening it, standing up straight and removing his elbows from the counter.

"I-I'll say..." He took that gum, scanning it under the green light of the register. "I-I like this job for the more p-polite people you meet, but... Guys like that do make it a little more difficult..."

"He didn't buy anything, did he?" Preston cocked a brow, titling his head to the side. "What did he want? If ya don't mind me asking, that is."

"I don't mind." Wesley smiled politely, taking the dollar Preston handed him for the gum.

"It was... Pretty weird, honestly." Wesley glanced to the side in thought. "He talked to me like he was interrogating me... He asked me about the recent murders, if I'd seen anything, I-I mean." Wesley nervously straightened his apron.

"Makes sense, wasn't the last one around here?" Preston glanced to the side in thought.

"Yeah... F-f-found the body burnt to a crisp j-just a couple streets from here..." Wesley looked to the counter, gulping to himself as beads of nervous sweat began to form on his skin.

"I-I closed t-that night..."

"If you're worried about being a suspect, I wouldn't." Preston huffed in amusement, smirking lightly. "You don't exactly seem like the murderer type."

"H-heh..." Wesley smiled lightly at that, sliding Preston's gum to him across the counter. "Yeah, I-I get that a lot."

"Thought ya might." Preston tore open his gum, grabbing a stick from the package and sliding it into his mouth.

"I-I'm Wesley." Wesley extended his hand across the counter for a handshake. "Friends call me Wes."

"Preston." Preston took Wesley's hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet'cha, Wes."

Preston let go of Wesley's hand, turning and walking for the door.

"Have a nice day." Preston called, sliding his pack of gum into his pocket and waving over his shoulder with his free hand. "Be safe."

"Y-yeah!" Wesley waved in response. "You too!"

* * *

She watched with wide, curious eyes, which glowed an eerie crimson in the shadows, peeking her head around the alley corner as Preston pushed open the door from the gas station.

"Wow..." She whispered to herself, mouth slowly curving upwards.

As her grin spread, shadows dripped over those eyes, only red lights glowing from underneath.

"I think I found  _exactly_ what I was looking for~"

* * *

Preston exhaled a sigh of white fog, closing his eyes tiredly and reaching up, gripping his shoulders. His belt must have been around his waist.

"Can't wait to get home and get in my nice warm bed and pass dafuq out..." Preston slouched forward, reaching back down to stuff his hands back in his pockets, arms tight to his sides for warmth.

His mind drifted subtly back to those murders as his feet thumped down on that cold, lonely street. Snow began drifting slowly from from the sky, which was overcast.

It was certainly a scary case. Strangulation, mutilation, burning, blunt force... Whoever this murderer was, he was certainly indecisive when it came to picking a style.

Preston found himself looking over his shoulder to the empty street behind him, scolding himself internally for making himself uneasy.

But the strangest part, his mind wandered on, was that the murderer always seemed to appear and disappear from the crime scene without a trace.

_Thud, thud, thud..._

Preston's head snapped around, eyes wide.

Street was empty, just like before. People were staying in more often due to the circumstances.

Preston was beginning to question why he hadn't done that...

Shaking his head, Preston looked ahead. Must have just been an echo of his own footsteps.

No, maybe the strangest part about these murders was the one moment of video evidence, caught on an ATM's security camera.

The video shows the victim running to a dead end and screaming into the shadows behind them, before something launches from the shadows and smashes the camera... It doesn't move fast enough to be a bullet, but it moves too fast for the object to be made out.

_Thud thud thud thud!_

Preston spun around entirely, doing his best to stand in some type of improvised fighting stance, eyes wide and cold sweat beading down the side of his face.

Nothing there.

"Okay that's the  _last_ time I watch the news!" Preston said aloud, just to hear some noise in this deafening silence, breaking into a sprint back towards his apartment.

She frowned as he raced further down the street, resting her chin in her palm.

"Skittish little thing...~"

* * *

Preston skidded to a stop, grabbing the door knob and twisting it, shoving his door open and bursting inside, throwing the door shut behind him and spinning around, locking it tight.

Panting, he turned around and stumbled forward, arms hanging limp at his sides as he made his way from the door to the couch, dropping face first into the cushions, his immediate groan muffled.

"Okay..." Preston turned his head to the side, looking to the TV that stood across the room, reaching out to the coffee table between the couch and said TV, fumbling with his finger tips to push the remote into his palm, lifting it and pressing the red power button, light flickering on in the screen.

Preston's lips curved upwards, recognizing the cartoon on the glass immediately as  _Looney Tunes._

"And we are gearin' up for a productive Thursday." Preston flipped onto his back, propping his head up on a pillow and crossing his legs, placing his hands behind his head.

* * *

"Okay... Made it through another day." Wesley zipped his coat, sighing an icy white mist into the winter air.

"Just gotta get home..." His eyes drifted up to the setting sun, and he attempted to swallow the lump of anxiety trying to choke him.

"... Just gotta stay calm..."

* * *

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

Cartoon gunshots rang through the now dark room, Preston laying on the couch in the same position, eyes now closed and mouth hanging open, drool running down his cheek.

"... You're desssssspicable."

There were only two lights in the room. The one emanating from the TV, which only illuminated Preston and the couch he slept on in an eerie white light.

... And the two red dots burning from outside the window.

Red dots that watched with unending curiosity from the face of that shadow.

Crimson orbs staring in wonder, shadowed hands slowly reached towards the windowsill.

Her hands slowly took hold of the window, grip tightening ever so gradually as she began to lift the glass upwards, a chilling draft washing throughout the room.

Preston groaned, slowly sitting up and raising his arms into the air to stretch his tired muscles. His arms immediately jumped down, wrapping around his body as he turned to the window.

Closed. Glass showing nothing but the surrounding buildings and the darkening dusk sky.

"... Huh. Weird..." Preston blinked his tired eyes, reaching up and rubbing them with his index finger and thumb, before shaking his head.

Preston reached over to the lamp, which stood on a coffee table to the couch's side, twisting the little knob and flooding the room with a warm light, suddenly giving things a more homey and less eerie look.

"Maybe I imagined it..?" He reached up, scratching his head and blinking his exhausted eyes, which scanned over the room.

His eyes once again settled on that window, and he sighed, lowering his hand from his head and walking an unsurprisingly stiff walk to the door, limbs still shaking off his sleep.

"Christ, I slept through the entire afternoon..." Preston mumbled, grabbing the blinds that hung at the window's sides, yanking them over the glass and blocking out the square hole out into the dark.

"Then again," He yawned, scratching his lower back as he turned to walk back to the couch. "Sun goes down at like six, so..."

* * *

A scream.

Heels clicked quickly through the darkness with pants of exhaustion and terror.

"STAY AWAY!" She screamed over her shoulder into the shadows, tears bringing mascara streaming down her face.

_Snap!_

She gasped and tumbled forward onto her face, heel snapping under her foot, bringing her crashing to concrete, dirtying her red dress in a puddle of melting slush.

She looked up, blood trickling down her upper lip from her nose, looking quite dazed.

Her blue eyes snapped open wide, however, when black wrapping launched from the shadows, wrapping around her ankle, tight enough to bruise her skin.

Her blonde hair was flung forward as she was suddenly dragged back towards the shadows, and she screamed, digging her nails into the frozen concrete and only succeeding in chipping them and tearing skin from her finger tips, leaving streaks of red in front of her.

"No! No! Stay away! STOP!"

_Bang!_

She slid to a stop, quickly looking over her shoulder with shock in her eyes, which were puffy from crying.

The shadows seemed to pulse and writhe with anticipation as another dropped from one of the rooftops above, landing on his feet, staring into the shadows with eyes that stared over the collar of his black duster and under loose strands of pitch black hair. With eyes that glowed a cold green and displayed an icy calm.

"... Run." He looked over his shoulder, blinking those lifeless eyes at that poor woman, who nodded quickly, pushing herself up to her feet and forcing her exhausted body to sprint in the other direction, not so much as considering looking over her shoulder.

His eyes drifted back to the shadows, slow footsteps echoing down the alley like claps of thunder.

"Simon reporting." The man spoke calmly, reaching up with one black gloved hand and pushing a button on the com in his ear as he did so.

_Thud... Thud..._

"I've found our murderer. It looks like your hunch was right, Noah." Simon blinked slowly, watching a single foot, wrapped in strange, inky black fabric, step from the shadows.

A single dot of a burning crimson ignited in those shadows, staring wide with vicious hunger.

"This is definitely something... Unnatural."

Another black bandaged foot creaked from the shadows, quietly thundering down onto the concrete.

"..." Simon frowned, watching as more of this creature's black wrapped, humanoid body sauntered from the shadows.

It stood hunched, long arms hanging limp, dangling near the ground. From it's back, that wrapping slowly lifted, shifting and watching, like snakes ready to strike. It's face was entirely covered in black bandages, except for it's seething red left eye, which stared at Simon with all the malice it could muster.

Simon guessed that was a lot of malice.

Slowly, the wrapping over the lower half of it's face began to stretch, gradually tearing open like flesh. It ripped open to reveal a wide maw of sharpened teeth, stained with red. A long tongue of grey slithered out from behind those teeth and from the inside of it's black mouth. It looked very dry. Some might even say thirsty.

And, without warning, a blood curdling screech blasted from behind those wretched fangs, exploding through Simon's very being, those lifeless eyes of his widening only slightly in surprise. The sonic blast made the windows of the alley explode to shards, flying out around the two, glimmering in the moonlight.

This thing had just suddenly blasted this scream, not even inhaling, as if it lacked the need.

"..." Simon reached into his duster suddenly, throwing his hands out from it in the next instant and sending the coat flying open wide, revealing his black T shirt and dark blue jeans.

In each hand, a silver pistol now spun, before he caught each of them in his finger's grip, quickly extending his arms forward and taking aim on that creature, pistol's shinning silver in the moonlight.

At the end of each barrel, there seemed to be a cross standing as the crosshair. A similar cross was engraved at the bottom left of the left pistol's handle and the bottom right of the right pistol's handle.

"Engaging."

* * *

Preston stared at his hand of  _Yu-Gi-Oh_  cards, looking to the deck opposite to him, though no person stood behind it.

It seemed Preston was playing  _Yu-Gi-Oh_  with himself.

". . ." Preston sighed, dropping his hand of cards onto the table and running his fingers through his hair. he closed his eyes, leaning forward.

"I really need something more interesting in my life..."

...

A pause.

Preston opened one eye, scanning the room.

If this were some show, book, anime, or game, this would be when things suddenly picked up.

... But, from the looks of things, Preston lived in a normal world aftera-

Preston dove into the air with shock, window blasting apart, tearing right through the curtains covering it.

"Fuck I was kidding!" Preston told the window, having to raise his voice over whatever that horrid noise that shattered his window was, cowering behind the couch and staring out into the new hole into the night.

As the noise dissipated, Preston gradually climbed to his feet, tip toeing around broken glass towards the window.

He placed his hands on the window frame, poking his head out into the night.

"What was that..?"

* * *

Simon jumped high into the air, aiming downward with those pistols, firing rapidly into the shadows, flashes of light from the barrels of his guns making the shadows jump back momentarily.

His duster flapped in the wind before he landed on the rooftop behind him, skidding back as wrapping launched up, wrapping around the corner of the building and tightening, concrete cracking before that creature launched up through the air, Simon staring up at it as it flung itself into the air, moon shining behind it, making it's entire body a shadow, apart from that burning red left eye.

It yanked one hand back into the air, Simon jumping back as it came down, pointed fingers shattering through the grey concrete of that rooftop and sending chunks of it flying up around that creature before wrapping launched from it's back, firing off at Simon.

Simon moved his hands at shocking speeds, blasting those bandages out of the air, eyes darting around quickly between them, hands moving with his eyes.

Suddenly, his arms straightened forward, eyes locking ahead as that beast shot forward, closing the distance between the two in the blink of an eye, arms cocked back and ready to slash.

Simon tugged down those triggers, bullets flying from those barrels and directly into the creature's face.

It did not flinch, red eye not blinking as those bullets crashed into it's forehead, collapsing against whatever might be hidden behind that wrapping, making Simon's eyes widen.

Time seemed to speed back up from it's momentary pause as Simon jumped back into the air, those claws slicing through the space he'd occupied a moment ago as he back flipped, dropping over the edge of the building.

"Update:" Simon pressed in the button in his ear. "Creature didn't respond to bullets."

Simon landed on his feet, immediately rolling backwards, that monster smashing through the sidewalk he'd landed on, sending it shattering up through the air.

"... Whatever this thing is," Simon kept one finger on his com, using the other to aim his gun at that seething shadow.

It hunched, mouth open wide, tongue hanging loose as it's chest heaved in rabid, hungry breathes.

"... It isn't demonic."

It rose it's claws, slamming them down into the sidewalk, sending cracks blasting from its feet to Simon's.

"That said..." Simon muttered, raising his other pistol and leaving that com to silence.

It tensed, preparing to lunge.

"It certainly could have fooled me." Simon's eyes narrowed, before he jumped back, that thing launching forward and raking up more concrete with it's claws.

Simon quickly yanked down on those triggers, more shells flinging through the air as that creature rose one arm, wrapping launching from said arm and slashing at the bullets with lightning speed, knocking them aside.

Simon landed and skidded back, immediately dropping to one knee as bullets were knocked into the ground around that thing.

Simon moved in one fluid motion as the beast launched at him again, reaching into his duster and slamming his pistols into their holsters, reaching for his lower back.

He looked up, everything seeming to slow down as it lunged towards him, looming over him with it's maw of sharp teeth wide open and it's claws prepared to strike.

Time suddenly sped back up, Simon yanking his arm free from his lower back, pressing a barrel to that monster's chest and pulling a trigger, a flash of light illuminating the night before it screeched, being launched back through the air, smashing into the torn concrete, flipping and skidding across it.

It came to a stop, laying flat on its back, body limp. On it's chest, the wrapping was burnt and smoldering, embers floating up into the air.

"That's better." Simon stood, opening the two barrels of the silver sawed off shotgun he now held, reaching into his duster, retrieving another round, and loading it into his weapon's right barrel before flipping the barrels back up into place. Just above the handle, extra silver jutted out. And where handle met barrel, metal stuck out to the sides, making the barrel a cross.

Suddenly, that thing yanked it's legs up into the air, kicking up and landing on it's feet.

The burn on it's chest seemed to mean nothing to it as it hunched forward, staring at Simon with that single wide eye once more, mouth slowly opening further.

The wrapping on that thing's back shifted slowly. And ever so gradually, a hand of pitch black shadow rose from it's flesh.

The hand reached over it's shoulder, seeming to be reaching for the wrapping that covered where it's right eye was likely located.

Simon arched a brow in confusion, knees bending and muscles tensing as he prepared for whatever that beast had in store.

But, just as it seemed that hand was about to grip the wrapping, it stopped.

The beast seemed to yank it's head away from the hand, which dissolved into the air, the beast seeming to stumble.

Simon just rose his sawed off shotgun, frowning as he aimed at that creature.

But, as it gripped it's head and stomped it's feet, Simon couldn't help but pause - only for a moment - to watch with those lifeless, yet curious, eyes of his.

And in that moment, the beast threw it's head back, and it roared.

The screech tore through the air and made Simon's eardrums rumble, forcing him to wince his eyes shut, tugging his head to the side.

It stomped and screamed, more windows exploding apart, it's stomps shattering the road under it's feet.

Simon dropped to one knee, slamming his hands down over his ears in attempt to block out the noise, which was all he could hear over the ringing that was forming.

The beast stopped it's screaming, looking to Simon and reaching out with one claw, before it's other claw wrapped around the wrist of the opposite hand, tugging it down.

It growled and hissed at itself, before turning, bending at the knees and jumping high into the air, landing on a roof top and jumping again.

Simon slowly opened one eye, deafening ring remaining in his ears.

The monster was gone.

"... Damn it..."

* * *

"Gunshots and screeches and shit son of a bitch-" Preston grumbled, walking throughout his apartment and locking each of the windows, a blanket duct taped over his new square hole in the wall.

"Some baby back bullshit if I've ever heard it..." He muttered to himself, walking to take a seat back on his couch.

In an instant, that blanket tumbled off the wall, making Preston jump what could have been seven feet in the air.

A lump was now in the blanket, flailing viciously, standing before tripping and smashing through Preston's coffee table, making him gasp.

"Ah, man, not the table! My cards were on there!" Preston rushed to the now motionless blanket lump.

He skeptically reached out, gripping the blanket and pulling it aside gradually.

Wesley groaned in pain, eyes clenched shut tight as that blanket was tugged off of him.

"Wes?!" Preston exclaimed in surprise, kneeling down at the less-than-conscious teen's side.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He propped Wesley's head up under his hand, grabbing a pillow and placing that under his head, removing his hand from under it.

Wesley, of course, did not respond.

"Shit shit shit..." Preston muttered, patting his pockets at a sudden thought.

"Gotta call 91-" Preston paused, stiffening as he saw his phone, smashed under shards of table.

"... Son of a whore."

Preston stood, eyes fixated on Wesley.

"What could have done this..?" He muttered to himself, before turning around to look at his once again exposed hole in the wall.

He stopped.

There she stood, staring at him with those crimson eyes.

Staring at him like a kid in an arcade stares at the 100,000 ticket prize.

A chilled wind blew in from the outside world behind her, blowing the straightened black hair that was long enough to run down her back delicately into the air.

The world seemed to go silent as the two stared at one another. There was no wind, no distant cars beeped. No people spoke, no snowflake crunched.

Preston knew he should have felt fear staring at this woman. Everything about her screamed unnatural, from those beautiful red peepers to her ashen, light brown skin. Not to mention the little horns just barely poking out from under her pitch black bangs.

Yet... He did not.

He felt no fear, nor unease, nor discomfort.

For some reason he was... At ease with her company.

She smirked a smirk that could only be described as wolfish, lifting one hand and reaching out to Preston.

Preston's eyes drifted from her's to her hand, and he arched a brow at her, eyes drifting back up to meet hers. With some hesitation, he slowly reached out and took her hand with his own.

"... Preston." He introduced, watching her with confusion, head tilted to the side and brow cocked.

That smirk of her's widened, and she titled her head only slightly to the side.

**"Yuma."**

* * *

**Now I know that chapter went a little fast, things just suddenly started going on and hit the fan outta nowhere, but... That's just how I felt this chapter should'a gone.**

**So... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I appreciate you reading this far, and I hope you would like to see more. But I won't know if you wanna see more if you don't review. I know it probably gets old when people ask about reviews, but they're vital to a story's continuation. No one wants to do anything if they don't think it's appreciated. I know some people think they aren't good at reviews, but you don't have to be detailed if you don't think of anything. You can just say "Hey, I liked this." Or "Hey, I didn't like this."**

**Just, say something, okay? I like reviews, I like to interact with reviewers in author's notes, it's a lotta fun. I try to build some kinda relationship with readers so they know I appreciate them.**

**I'm new to Archive of Our Own. I've been writing on Fanfiction and Fictionpress for years and years, which is why I call comments reviews and whatnot... Anyway! Since I'm trying to get this story as much publicity as possible, I figured I might as well have it on more than one site. I'm up to chapter six on Fictionpress, where you can find this story under the same name under an account with the same name as this one. Depending on a response here, I will add a chapter here every Friday. Pleasej ust bare with me, because I'm still trying to figure out how this site works. Thanks for baring with me!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

**XWolf26, out**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**Thanks go to KrikriGod for commenting!**

**Also  I forgot to upload this earlier I'm sorry-**

* * *

Wesley's groan finally grabbed Preston's attention from the very strange stranger, making him look over his shoulder.

"Oh, right, Wes!" Preston spun around, quickly kneeling down at Wesley's side. He grimaced, looking over his body.

Most of his body was fine, but there were two concerning points of focus.

On Wesley's forehead there were two dark purple bruises, the blunt force having been enough to break the skin, blood trickling down the timid teen's face.

And on his chest - where a hole had been seemingly burnt through his work apron and the shirt beneath it - there was a much larger map of bruised skin. Multiple skin breaks ran across his front, blood oozing down his abdomen and staining his shirt.

Preston gnawed on his lower lip for a moment, before looking back up at Yuma, eyes narrowing.

"Alright, now that we've got introductions aside," Preston stood, stepping between Yuma and Wesley, Yuma busy looking around his apartment with curiosity in her eyes. "Who are you? What do you know about what happened to Wesley?"

"Hmm..." Yuma reached up, gripping her chin in thought, eyes continuing to scan over the room.

From the  _Yu-Gi-Oh_  cards, to the opened laptop with an already played YouTube video on the screen, to the stacks of opened video game cases and  _Dragon Ball Z_  box set.

"... This is the part where you respond." Preston made a 'move along' circular hand motion, eyes remaining locked on this intruder.

"... You're bored, aren't ya, Preston?" Yuma's eyes locked back on Preston as she titled her head to the side, cocking a brow.

"... That... Answered none of my questions-"

"What if I told you I could get you out of here?" Yuma suddenly stepped forward, making Preston step back.

"I would... Probably try to circle the conversation back to the questions I asked you..?" Preston looking rather uncomfortable, leaning back as Yuma leaned forward.

Yuma giggled at that, wrapping an arm around Preston and yanking him in close, grinning happily.

"That's funny. You're funny." She pressed her cheek against Preston's, Preston staring at her with wide, confused eyes.

"I knew I made the right choice picking you as a partner!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Preston yanked himself from Yuma's grasp, stumbling away from her while turning to face her.

"Lady, I just met you. I have no idea who you are, and with the weird stuff that's been going on tonight, accompanied with your horns, skin tone, and eyes, I don't think I can be sure about  _what_ you are, either." Preston took a step back, holding up one hand defensively.

"Don't worry, Press." Yuma took a step forward, making Preston step back. She tilted her head to the side, closing her eyes as her lips pulled up in an at least seemingly genuine smile.

"What I am is a friend."

"Sounds like a nice way to avoid explanation..." Preston leaned back, eyes narrowed at Yuma.

"Wish I had time to explain now, best buddy. Really do." Yuma lifted her arms in a shrug, grinning.

"But, first, you gots to deal with the nark making his way up here."

"What?" Preston looked to Yuma with clear confusion, before he heard the clang of feet on his fire escape.

His eyes darted to the shattered window, before a gust of wind blasted by him and the sound of a door slamming open resounded, making his eyes dart back to the room surrounding him.

Yuma was gone, Wesley too. The door across the room hung open wide.

And when Preston looked back to the window, his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened.

That man. The one with those green eyes and that black duster.

"U-uh..." Preston took yet another step back, gulping as Simon stepped through that window.

"B-buddy, I know the windows broke, but that doesn't mean you can just-"

"Where did it go?" Simon interrupted, tearing through Preston with those eyes.

"U-uh..?" Preston's mind raced, cognitive ability decreasing and panic increasing.

"The one who came through the window and made a mess of your home. Which way?" Simon's eyes narrowed in growing agitation.

Preston stumbled over whatever sentence he was trying to form, pointing to the open door.

"That way..?"

Simon said nothing, just bursting past Preston.

Preston turned to watch him leave, the door slamming behind him.

"..." He slowly took a seat at his couch, burying his face in his hands.

"... What the fuck is going on..?"

"Good job throwing him off our trail, best buddy!"

Preston jumped six feet into the air, flailing.

Yuma watched from behind the couch - where she must have been hiding - with intrigued eyes as Preston flew, eyes following him up and then down.

"... Do you play basketball?" Yuma arched a brow at Preston, who now lay on the floor, tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Eugh..." Preston rubbed his head, before glaring up at Yuma.

"What are you still doing-"

"You must be like a genius or something!" Yuma jumped over the couch, grabbing Preston's hand and yanking him up, making his eyes widen at the ease with which she performed the task.

"Y'know, I knew. I just knew! I knew if I left the door open you'd pick up on the hint and point him that way!"

"... Yeah..." Preston kept one eye on her as he took a step back. "Thanks..."

A groan caught their attentions, making them look over the couch, watching Wesley slowly sit up, rubbing his bruised head.

"Wait- why did you move him behind the couch?" Preston turned to look at Yuma, who just grinned, shrugging and shaking her head.

"Where..?" Wesley's dry voice creaked as his sleepy eyes scanned over the area, blinking away his mind's haze.

"Oh no... Oh no, no no..." Wesley's eyes widened as he came to the conclusion that he had no idea where he was, panic rising inside of him.

"Hey, hey, Wes, don't panic!" Preston jumped the couch, landing in front of him, making him jump.

"I know this is uh, a lil' crazy and all over the place, but, hey, you remember me, right?" Preston did his best comforting smile, crouching down at Wesley's side.

"P-Preston..?" Wesley arched a brow at Preston, panic seeming to simmer down as a familiar face came into view.

"Yeah, it's Preston." Preston nodded. "You doing alright..? You kind of... Exploded in through my window earlier."

"O-oh..." Wesley's eyes drifted to the window, and beads of sweat ran down his face as he stared into the night's blackness.

"I-I... I..." Wesley gulped the lump in his throat away, and after a few more moments of staring, he yanked his head away from the dark, clenching his eyes shut tight.

"Uh..?" Preston arched a brow at Wesley, tilting his head to the side.

"P-Preston!" Wesley's eyes snapped open, and he reached up, grabbing both of Preston's shoulders, making him jump.

"I-I know we don't know each other t-too well, o-or at all, r-really..." Wesley's eyes darted to the side, before darting back to Preston. "B-But I need your help!"

"H-hey, don't worry, pal." Preston placed a hand on each of Wesley's, delicately pulling them from his shoulders. "I'm gonna get you to the hospi-"

"N-no!" Wesley shook his head, making Preston lean his head back in surprise.

"But, Wes-"

"P-please, trust me, I-I need to g-get home!" Wesley stood, grabbing the back of the couch for support.

He winced, grabbing the bruise on his chest, eyes darting down to it.

"Wes, you're hurt." Preston stood as well, placing a hand on his knee to push himself up. "You need to make sure nothing is broken-"

"N-no! I promise, I-I'm gonna be okay! I-I just... Y-you know that little church..? The one outside the other side of town?" Wesley's wide yes stared at Preston hopefully.

"Uh... I think?" Preston tilted his head to the side. "That's where you live?"

Wesley nodded quickly. "I-I need to get there a-as soon as I can!"

Preston's eyes widened as Wesley grabbed him by the shirt.

"P-p-please! I'm begging you, j-just help me get there, p-please..!" Tears built in the corners of Wesley's eyes as he stared up into Preston's.

"I-..." Preston opened his mouth to speak, but no words seemed like the right ones in the face of those desperate eyes.

"... Son of a bitch..." Preston clenched his eyes shut, grimacing, before turning to face Yuma, who had been watching all of the debate with those wide, curious eyes.

"You!" Preston pointed to Yuma, who blinked, eyes focusing in on Preston.

"Yeeessss~?" She tilted her head to the side, lifting her hands and resting her chin on her fingers, trying to give herself an innocent look despite the quite literal horns poking out from under her black bangs.

"I don't know who or what you are, I don't know what's going on, but I know that for some reason you want me, right?" Preston arched a brow at her, eyes narrowed.

"Oh very much so." Yuma nodded quickly, lowering her hands and grinning.

"You want me to trust you?"

"Yes sir-yyy~!"

Preston frowned, looking back to Wesley, who stared with those pleading eyes.

"Then..." Preston looked back to Yuma. "You come with me!" He lifted his hand and pointed at her again. "You help me with whatever... Bat shit crazy shit is going on!"

Yuma's eyebrows raised, and she tilted her head to the side, lips parting slightly in curiosity.

"You make sure I get Wesley home, you make sure I get home, and you make sure Officer Incognito Mode doesn't murder me!" Preston pointed to the door. "Because I don't know what DAFUQ is going on, but I know that it definitely ain't safe!"

"And what do I get in return?" Yuma tilted her head to the side, her lips forming a dark smirk as her voice lowered from that playful tone to a more serious tone.

"If you're lucky," Preston's eyes narrowed. "My trust."

"..." Yuma paused, before those lips curved further upwards into a grin that was less than trustworthy.

"I knew you were bored, Preston~"

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

_"I really need something more interesting in my life..."_

* * *

"Eugh..." Wesley groaned, holding his chest. Preston had positioned himself under one of Wesley's arms, helping him down the stone steps of the front of the apartment complex.

"And you're sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?" Preston arched a brow at Wesley, who shook his head, taking a sharp breath.

"No, no... I-I just gotta get home." Wesley made his best attempt at reassuring Preston with a smile, though the smile ended up weak and exhausted.

Preston sighed, continuing to help Wesley along the sidewalk to the parking lot at the side of the apartment complex.

After a few more moments of walking and of Yuma looking around rather anxiously, they made it to a rusted blue mini van. At some point, Yuma had grabbed a grey beanie hat from Preston's apartment, and it was now placed on her head, covering her horns.

"Okay, here." Preston let go of Wesley, who leaned against the side of the van as Preston sifted through his pocket to find his keys.

"Could you hurry it up, Preston?" Yuma asked, seeming to be ducking down next to the van.

"Yeah, Yuma, I don't want MC Duster circling back and finding us, either." Preston didn't look to Yuma, too busy pulling his keys from his pocket, inserting the key into the driver door of the van, twisting it, and grabbing the door latch, pulling the door open.

"Ha. MC Duster. Good one."

Preston looked over his shoulder, arching a brow in confusion.

"Gonna have to start calling Simon that."

The man stood under a lamp post, light shining down on him.

His hair was white like the snow, and his skin was pale. He wore blue jeans and a white jacket that was open at the front, revealing a skin tight black shirt. The jacket had a poof of white fur around the collar and in the hood.

Preston felt another gust of wind go by him, and looked to see that Yuma and Wesley were now inside the van.

"What in the..?" Preston cocked a brow at Yuma, who stared at him urgently through the window of the door into the automobile.

"Alright, kiddo, here's the deal."

Preston's eyes darted back to that white haired stranger, who was now walking his way down the empty parking lot, hands stuffed in his pockets as he made his way towards Preston.

"I don't wanna hurt ya. So, whaddaya say you hand over the one hiding in your car, and we don't have any trouble?" That man looked up from under his long mess of white hair, revealing his bright red eyes.

Preston was taken aback by those eyes, coupled with this mans hair color and skin tone. Preston wondered if he was some kind of albino?

"... And if I don't hand them over?" Preston took a step back towards the open door as that man continued forward.

"Heh..." He closed his eyes, a grin curving his lips upward as he lowered his head.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head as a gust of icy wind blew by. It lifted his hair, revealing his white eyebrows, some of the forehead above them, and, most importantly, the three letter word tattooed in red above his left eye.

**S_I_N**

"Then I'm gonna have to hurt'cha."

"... I need to be more careful with what I wish for..." Preston gulped, before a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, yanking him back into the van.

"Drive dipshit!" Yuma reached over Preston, slamming his door shut as he came to his senses.

"O-oh, right!" Preston lifted his keys, sitting up quickly and jamming them into the ignition, turning them, the engine bursting to life with a loud growl.

"YEET!" Preston lifted his foot as he shifted into drive, slamming his foot down on the accelerator and speeding forward, making Yuma tumble back into the empty back area of the van with Wesley, who leaned against the wall, eyes wide in anxiety as he gripped his chest.

Preston quickly grabbed the wheel, yanking it to the side and swerving away from the parked cars ahead, drifting out of the parking lanes and speeding from the lot.

That white haired man sighed, lifting one hand and pushing in a button on the com in his ear.

"Hey, Simon? It's Ahab. The target is in a rusty blue van heading down Main Street. And fast. I'm in pursuit."

* * *

"Okay, you!" Preston pointed at Yuma, speeding down the luckily mostly empty street.

"Who are these guys?!" Preston looked to Yuma, before his eyes darted back to the road and widened, Preston yanking the wheel to one side and presumably swerving around something before yanking the wheel back into place.

"If I had to guess, members of the church?" Yuma shrugged, before her eyes widened, gripping the arms of her seat as Preston swerved again.

"Oh yeah I forgot that's just what pastors dress like nowadays- what do you mean members of the church?!" Preston snapped at Yuma. "And what would a church want with you?! What even are you?!"

"Uh... Guys..?" Wesley's voice rang from the back, making both Preston and Yuma look back.

"What?!" Preston couldn't help but snap, before his eyes widened, seeing out the back window that Wesley pointed to.

Jacket flapping in the wind, that white haired man jumped from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after them with ease.

"What in the-"

"Preston!"

Preston spun back around as headlights filled the car, Yuma grabbing the wheel and yanking it to the side, headlights leaving the car.

All three of them exhaled in relief, before a thud resounded, grabbing their attentions and making them look back out through the windshield.

Duster blasting back and forth with the wind, Simon stood on the hood of their car, aiming those silver pistols down at Preston and Yuma, making the both of them push back against their seats and let out a scream of surprise.

Wesley gasped, looking over his shoulder and spotting the scene.

He dove forward without a second thought, reaching out and grabbing the leavers at the sides of both Preston's and Yuma's seats, yanking them up as Simon pushed those triggers down.

Both Preston's and Yuma's seats suddenly leaned back, being thrown down with the force that those two were pushing back on it as they pushed back against their seats.

The bullets blasted through the windshield and embedded themselves in the floor just above Preston's and Yuma's heads.

"Alright screw it!" Yuma suddenly jumped up, flinging herself at the windshield and exploding through it, much to Preston and Wesley's shock.

Yuma slammed shoulder first into Simon's side, making his eyes widen in a combination of surprise and pain, the both of them flinging off the side of the van's hood.

"Hooolly shit!" Preston quickly sat up and looked over his shoulder at the two now tumbling down the concrete before looking back to the road.

"O-oh god... A-are they gonna be okay..?" Wesley gulped, beads of icy sweet running down his skin as he climbed to the back, looking out the back window at the two, surprised to see them both climbing to their feet.

But his surprise was replaced with fear as he watched that white haired shadow continue to jump from rooftop to rooftop, giving only a nod of acknowledgement to Simon as he jumped over, before continuing to chase.

"What the- Yuma's back there! Isn't that who he was chasing?!" Preston glanced into the rear view mirror, watching Ahab jump after them.

"Oh g-god..! N-no... No no no..!" Wesley leaned against the wall of the van, grabbing fistfuls of his hair as tears built in his eyes.

"H-hey, Wesley! Stay with me!" Preston called back to Wesley over the roar of wind blasting through the broken windshield.

"Look, I-I dunno know how, but this is gonna turn out okay, alright?"

* * *

"... Shhhit." Yuma's eyes narrowed at Ahab jumping over, before she looked back to Simon, who was aiming those silver pistols at her, green eyes watching her every movement.

"You're a compulsive one." Simon analyzed, eyes narrowing. "And it seems this trait made you blow your cover, demon."

Yuma groaned, reaching up and grabbing that hat, yanking it from her head and tossing it aside, revealing her horns.

"Preston just  _had_ to get involved with that other kid's crap..." Yuma looked over her shoulder at the speeding van in the distance, before looking back to Simon.

"I knew things wouldn't be that easy..."

* * *

"What has my life become in the past hour and a half..?" Preston found himself wondering, icy sweat running down his skin, hair flailing in the wind coming through the broken windshield.

"A-are we almost there?!" Wesley leaned up, putting his hand on the shoulder of Preston's seat, before wincing, gripping his chest.

"Yeah, but, what exactly is the plan when we-"

A series of clangs rang throughout the car, cutting Preston off and making a memory strike him like a brick wall.

His eyes darted to the gas gauge, which had dropped far past E.

_... I never bought more gas._

Preston felt the van begin to slow, looking into the rear view mirror to see Ahab continuing to jump after them, gaining more and more, closing the gap between them faster and faster.

Preston looked up, slowly pulling the car over and parking.

"What's going on? W-what are you doing?" Wesley grabbed Preston's shoulder, trying to shake him from the blank stare that he used to see miles ahead down the road, which was just going into the trees outside the city.

Suddenly, he opened his mouth, taking in a deep breath.

**"FU-**

* * *

_UUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"_

Yuma looked over her shoulder into the distance, arching a brow.

"... Huh. Wonder what that was." She looked to be thinking, before shrugging, looking back to Simon.

"So, you know what I am. What are you?" She slowly stepped to the right, eyes narrowing at him as he stepped to the left, the two circling one another.

"Someone who specializes in dealing with things like you." Simon watched carefully with those piercing green eyes, reaching up and pushing up his glasses.

"Oh yeah?" Yuma smirked lightly, tilting her head to the side.

"So, what do you have to do with the boy?" Simon suddenly stopped, lifting his guns and pointing them at Yuma, fingers itching.

"Why, nothing at all!" Yuma winked an eye shut, grinning wide. "I'm just trying to protect my new best buddy!"

"..." Simon's eyes narrowed, before he sighed with disappointment.

"I'm going to start firing now."

"Bring it~" Yuma sang, holding her hands out to her sides and tensing her open palms, smirking wide.

Yuma's eyes suddenly widened, pain blasting through her body in an instant, paralyzing her.

_Shit..!_

Gripping her chest, Yuma launched herself to the right, bullets cracking through the air.

Pain tore across Yuma's shoulder, and she glanced to the burning slice that was carved across the skin of her arm as she shot through the air.

_Oh great, blessed bullets. My favorite._

* * *

"You better have some serious fire power hidden in that church or so help me Christ Wes!" Preston snarled as he helped Wesley through the trees, positioned under his left arm.

"G-guns? In a church? A-are you insane?" Wesley looked to Preston with shocked eyes, and Preston groaned in response.

"Wes you are fucking KILLING me!"

A shadow launched over them in the moonlight, landing crouched, clear in their path.

"I like your word choice, kid." Ahab looked up from under that white hair, which nearly shun in the moonlight. His crimson eyes almost glowed.

His lips curled up in a grin.

Preston stared with wide eyes, heart threatening to stop in his chest. He struggled to swallow a lump of anxiety in his throat, and he wasn't sure if it was the cold making him shake or if it was the fear.

Ahab stood slowly from his crouch. He was about as tall as Preston, though he stood with a slight hunch, hands buried in his pockets.

He slowly lifted his hands out to the side, and an icy wind blew as a cloud passed over the moon. And Ahab, for only a moment, seemed to be a shadow of a cross, standing in the night.

That was, until blades shot from his sleeves, resting over the back of his hand. The blades glowed a silver in the moonlight, and if Preston and Wesley could have seen the side of the blades that were facing away from them, they would have seen the large cross that was perfectly engraved in each blade.

"Now, you." Ahab pointed one of those blades at Preston, making him step back, as if Ahab were aiming a gun at him.

"..." Preston's teeth grit, his eyes wide, words bubbling in his throat.

"I suggest you-"

"Why are you after us?!" Preston snapped, making Ahab's eyebrows raise.

"The one you wanted jumped out of the car, didn't she?! So why are you still chasing us?!" Preston's heart raced as he panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Ahab cocked a brow, titling his head to the side in genuine confusion.

"The fucking demon looking chick who tackled your gun slinging pal off the hood of my van!" Preston took a step forward, drenched in his own nervous sweat.

"... Kid, you must be an idiot." Ahab sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Preston stopped speaking, his eyes widening in shock and confusion.

"Fact'a the matter is, we had no idea your other pal was even around." Ahab reopened his eyes, looking back to Preston.

"... What..?" Preston's expression slowly went from anxious to baffled.

"The one we were after," Ahab lifted his arm slowly to point.

Wesley was hyperventilating, taking a step back, holding his chest as that finger aimed at him.

"Is your shaky friend there."

* * *

 _Son of a bitch..!_ Yuma leaned against a brick wall, pressed against it as bullet's flew by, Simon approaching slowly from the street, guns up and blasting bullet after bullet.

 _I haven't done the bond yet, so my soul is still too weak to use my powers._ Yuma grit her teeth, hearing Simon's shots getting closer and closer.

 _Looks like there's only one option..._ She slowly looked to her hand, which clenched into a fist as her eyes narrowed.

Simon suddenly jumped out around the corner, aiming his guns into an empty alley.

"Where did..?"

He felt his head being shoved down, Yuma coming down from the air and pressing one foot onto the top of his head, pushing off and jumping into the air.

Yuma hit the ground running, sprinting as fast as she could in the direction Preston and Wesley had been going as Simon turned around behind her, frown deepening.

_Run!_

* * *

"What..?" Preston's eyes slowly drifted back to Ahab, Wesley backing away slowly, staring at the ground, gripping fistfuls of his own hair.

"The murders, the mutilations, the strangulations, the burnings." Ahab frowned, eyes burning into Wesley.

"The scariest serial killer to come to this city in years," Ahab began walking forward, holding his left arm blade out to the side.

Preston stepped aside without even noticing, looking back at Wesley with horror in his eyes.

"Is pretending to be this skittish little punk."

"N-no... No it... It isn't like that... Y-you... You don't..." Wesley shook his head, tears now streaming down his face as he backed up slowly, looking up to see both Preston's horrified face and Ahab's judgmental glare.

His breathing grew faster, eyes wide in terror.

"I see through your little trick, monster." Ahab's eyes narrowed. "You lure people in with this pathetic act, and then you do whatever the most horrible thing you can think of to them. Cowards like you make me sick."

"P-p-please... S-stop..! Y-you don't u-understand..!" Wesley grabbed his stomach, pain contorting his expression into a grimace before he dropped to his knees, hunching over and grabbing his mouth with both hands, as if to stop something from escaping it.

Preston took a step back, watching Wesley gag before vomiting a strange, black ooze through his fingers and all over his hands.

"N-no... No, no no..." Wesley slowly brought his hands back, watching the blackness seep into the flesh of his palms and fingers, his skin being shifted to a pitch black shade.

"You're not even human, are you?" Ahab tilted his head to the side, making Wesley look up, stained skin on his face also shifting to black. The blackness seemed to be spreading across his face and up his arms.

Wesley dropped his head, reaching up and gripping his hair, which then also began to change to black.

"Just a monster. A wolf in sheep's clothing." Ahab began walking forward again, bringing up his blade.

Preston's eyes darted between the two, his body paralyzed.

Wesley trembled violently as Ahab approached, chest heaving, black liquid running down his chin. His suddenly sucked in a large gulp of air, fingers moving rapidly in his hair.

**"RUN AWAY!"**

His scream reverberated throughout the forest, making both Ahab and Preston flinch, Ahab pausing.

Wesley stopped shaking, and his hand slowly dropped down over his face as he looked up.

Black tears streaming down his face, he stared up at Ahab with one entirely crimson eye, his hand covering the other.

"P-... Please..." Wesley begged, sniffling.

_"I... I d-don't wanna hurt anybody..."_

Ahab's eyes narrowed, before Wesley's snapped open wide, and he threw his head back, a blast of wind exploding out around him.

Ahab threw a hand up to guard his eyes, jumping back away as Wesley screamed, grabbing his face and digging his nails into his forehead and cheeks, his red eyes glowing in the night.

Suddenly, his scream was interrupted by a gag. Wesley shook his head, tears streaming down his face as he clenched his eyes shut.

In an instant, strange black wrapping blasted from Wesley's throat, making both Ahab and Preston recoil.

"What the fuck?!" Preston exclaimed over the strange muffled screams Wesley was making.

The black bandaging launched down, wrapping around Wesley's hands and tearing them from his face.

The bandages restraining Wesley's hands began wrapping around them, covering the skin and working up his arms.

Wesley managed to slam his jaw shut on those bandages, further muffling his screams as he hunched over, slamming his now covered hands on the ground.

In the next instant, the bandages exploded out from his back, making his mouth snap open in a louder scream.

That was, until the bandages shot down, wrapping around his mouth and yanking his head back, another strand of bandaging wrapping around his eyes.

The wind blasting out around Wesley only intensified as more and more of his body was wrapped up, and he flailed wildly, trying and failing at resisting.

Preston watched in silent terror as that... Thing slowly climbed to its feet. The wind around it died down.

Every inch of Wesley's body had been covered in pitch black wrapping. He stood still and silent, arms hanging limp at his-... It's sides.

And ever so gradually, that wrapping tore open as if it were flesh, revealing razor sharp fangs and a grey, parched tongue.

That mouth seemed to unhinge, opening wide.

The whole forest held it's breath.

And when that creature released that scream, every animal in a mile radius skittered in the other direction.

More wind blasted out from around it as it screamed, Preston and Ahab both grimacing and taking a step back.

"Man, you are one ugly son of a bitch!" Ahab jumped into the air, yanking one blade back as he dropped down towards that beast, which looked up, black hand slowly reaching up from the wrapping on it's back.

"Yah!" Ahab stabbed down at the beast, which casually took a step back, arms still limp at it's sides as Ahab fell past it, eyes darting up to look to it with shock.

It yanked back one leg, flinging it forward at Ahab, who brought up one arm, gritting his teeth as he blocked the kick, being thrown up into the air by the force.

He spun in air, landing on his feet and one hand, skidding back.

"Freaky thing is quick..." Ahab muttered, watching with squinted eyes as that black hand on it's back reached over it's shoulder, gripping the wrapping on it's face, bandages floating up from it's back as the hand gradually pulled that bandaging up, revealing one crimson left eye, glowing in the night.

That black hand dissipated into thin air as those bandages launched forward at Ahab at lightning speed, making his eyes snap open wide.

He jumped back, slashing away that bandaging with his blades before that beast launched forward, ground shattering under it as it yanked back one claw.

Ahab made an X with his arms, gritting his teeth as it's claw slammed into the metal, once again launching him back through the air.

Ahab's eyes snapped open wide as his back slammed into a tree, his limbs sprawling out to his sides before he fell to his hands and knees on the ground.

Ahab winced, looking up as that beast slowly turned it's head, looking to Preston with it's one wide, starved left eye.

"W-whoa, whoa..." Preston gulped, putting his hands up defensively as he stepped back.

Panting, it slowly turned it's body to face Preston, mouth hanging open and tongue hanging out from it's jaws.

"H-hey, Wes, c'mon, i-it's me! Preston!" Preston smiled a nervous smile as that thing began stepping closer, limp arms swaying at it's sides.

"Y'know, we met a-at the uh... Gas Station? You... Later broke in through my window..?" Nervous sweat ran down the side of Preston's face as he grimaced.

It's mouth slowly formed a grin.

"Hey, c'mon man, I drove you home and I didn't even ask for gas money!"

It slowly lifted it's left arm, hand tensing and sharp finger tips being struck just right by the moonlight.

Preston groaned, closing his eyes for a moment.

**"Ah, shit..."**

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudo, uh... Whatever the thingies are!**

**XWolf26, out**


	3. Chapter 3: Trust

That beast sauntered forward, mouth open wide.

Preston's back hit a tree as he stepped back, and he gulped, eyes darting around his surroundings.

He spotted a broken branch at his feet, quickly reaching down to pick it up, as that creature didn't seem to be in any rush.

"A-alright, Wes." Preston tried his best to keep his knees from knocking together, standing back up and holding up that branch as if it were some kind of sword. "If you're gonna make me... B-beat your ass," The smirk Preston was attempting looked more like the face of someone about to cry. "T-then fine!"

Preston lunged forward, yanking back that stick, gritting his teeth.

The creature almost seemed to hiss, slashing at Preston as he came into range with one of those clawed hands.

Preston 's eyes widened, before clenching shut tight as he gulped, rolling forward and under the beast's arm, much to it's surprise.

Preston's eyes opened as he spun around, skidding to a stop on both feet and one hand, holding his stick out to the side before jumping at the beast's back, letting out the most intimidating roar he could muster as he yanked his weapon of circumstance above his head, bringing it crashing down towards the monster's back with all the force he could manage.

The stick stopped dead, bandages wrapping around it and pausing it's descent without any resistance.

Preston's eyes widened, and he gulped as it's head slowly turned, and it looked over it's shoulder at him with that single, glowing red eye.

It reached up, grabbing it's lower jaw with one hand, grinning wide as Preston let go of the stick, quickly jumping back away from the creature, his eyes wide and nervous sweat beginning to coat his skin.

In the blink of an eye, the beast had launched forward, everything seeming to slow down to Preston as the two hung in mid air, Preston wearing a horrified mask and whatever that thing was looking happy to have it's prey in it's paws.

It reached over Preston's shoulder, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and yanking him forward, slamming one knee into his abdomen, making him hunch over and spew a mouthful of saliva from between his jaws.

Preston's body crumpled limp to the ground, before the immediate shock subsided, and he gripping his stomach, mouth hanging open wide to suck in deep, quick gulps of air.

His body writhed, slowly curling into a wriggling ball in the dirt and snow.

Tears built and overflowed from his eyes as he coughed and sputtered, gagged and grunted, before eventually slowing his writhing, laying in his pathetic ball, eye clenched shut tight and mouth hanging open wide to suck in and expel as much air as possible as quickly as possible.

"W-what..." Preston slowly opened one eye, his vision fading in and out, tears making everything blurry as he looked up to the monster looming over him. "What... Are you..?"

The wind whispered and whistled as that creature opened it's mouth wide, slowly leaning down towards Preston.

And in this wind, Preston was not sure whether or not he had heard this word whispered in the gusts or in his own mind.

_ "_N_a_m_e_l_e_s_s_._" _

**Chapter 3: Trust**

_"What if I told you I could get you out of here?"_

* * *

Preston felt that thing - Nameless, either his imagination or the wind had dubbed it - grab him by the hair, and he winced as it pulled him up to his knees, then to his feet, then to the tips of his toes.

 _Think, Preston! Think!_ Preston's eyes darted back and forth as he reached up, gripping the hand that imprisoned him.

 _Not gonna be able to run..._ His eyes darted up to the hand holding him, before looking back to Nameless.

Preston gulped, taking note of the hand that Nameless was pulling back slowly. The fingers were straightened, forming a point with those claws. Preston found himself wondering how sharp something had to be to pierce a human sternum.

 _Okay, fighting, fighting! What do I know about fighting?!_ Preston desperately searched through his memories.

Nameless formed it's sick excuse for a smile at the panic in Preston's eyes, preparing to strike.

 _Uh! Uh!_ Preston clenched his eyes shut tight, before a memory hit him.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, and he yanked back one fist, gritting his teeth and forming his face into the best snarl he could in the face of that grin and that burning red eye.

"KNOCK OUT PUNCH!"

**Crack!**

Preston's eye twitched with pain, lips still curled in that snarl, though it looked more pained than threatening now.

His fist was pressed against Nameless's unbudging face. Waves of agony ran up his fingers, through his palm and along his forearm.

"Fffffffff!" Preston stammered, yanking his hand back and gripping it as tears of pain once again formed in his eyes.

Suddenly, Nameless yanked Preston to the side, before whipping him to the opposite side, much to Preston's shock.

After throwing Preston, the beast spun around, slashing downward with one claw to deflect Ahab's blade towards the ground.

Ahab placed the hand that was thrown down on the ground, pushing off of it and front flipping over Nameless before jumping to the side, dodging the wrapping that blasted out from it's back immediately after his landing.

Ahab skidded to a stop in front of Preston, who was slowly sitting up, groaning and gripping his abdomen with his good hand.

"You alright?" Ahab glanced over his shoulder at Preston, who just shook his head 'no', letting a slow, pained exhale escape his lips.

"Big Show's finisher is trash..." Preston looked to his twitching hand, frowning.

"Good." Ahab's eyes narrowed at the beast stumbling towards them, it's arms hanging limp at it's sides like usual, swaying back and forth.

"Anything broken?" Ahab lowered himself, watching Nameless with a frown clear on his face.

"I sincerely hope not." Preston looked down at his abdomen, which still ached from that hard knee he'd received.

Ahab looked over his shoulder, arching a brow at Preston in confusion.

"I am not a doctor." Preston shrugged.

Ahab squinted at him.

Suddenly, Ahab jumped, Nameless's claw smashing into the ground beneath him.

Ahab landed on one hand on Nameless' arm, spinning on his palm and swinging his leg at the creature's head, only for it to throw it's arm into the air and toss up Ahab by extension.

Ahab landed on his feet just in front of Preston, making him jump before Ahab launched forward, stabbing forward with one blade.

Nameless stepped to the side, yanking back one leg as Ahab shot over, kicking upward at Ahab's chest, only for him to spin over the leg, rolling onto the ground before jumping out of the position, spinning around and slashing back at Nameless, who leaned back, blade slashing just above it's face.

Ahab, still in air, planted both feet on Nameless's chest, attempting to kick off of it.

His eyes widened, looking down to see black bandages wrapping around his ankles, pulling them together.

"Ay!" Ahab yanked back his blade, snarling. "Let go of-!"

The wrapping suddenly shot upward, yanking Ahab high into the air before flinging downward.

Ahab let out a cry of shock before his body slammed down to the earth, snow being thrown up around him and high into the air.

Nameless panted with excitement, watching with that single eye as the snow settled, Ahab laying coughing and sputtering on the ground, eyes winced shut as he attempted to regain the wind that had been knocked from him.

Preston gulped, slowly attempting to climb to his feet as he watched Nameless's back with wide eyes.

"Pssst, best buddy?"

Preston stiffened, teeth jolting together at the surprise whisper in his ear.

His head snapped around to spot Yuma leaning around the tree his back was pressed against, holding up one hand as she whispered, in attempt to keep from catching Nameless's attention.

"Y-Yuma?!" Preston grit his teeth and made his scream a whisper.

"I know, I know. Happy to see I'm okay." Yuma grinned wide, and Preston frowned.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure. Lets go with that." Preston's eyes darted to the side.

"Appreciate my presence later." Yuma pushed herself under Preston's arm, helping him stand. "Right now, we gotta get outta here before that gun guy catches up with me."

Suddenly, the both of them jolted with surprise, seeing wrapping launch out and wrap around the two trees to their sides.

Yuma grit her teeth as she looked over her shoulder at Nameless, who had both arms extended, gripping the wrapping that was pulled tight against those trees.

"Shit!" She shoved Preston aside, spinning around just as that thing jumped backwards, the wrapping catching it and slingshotting it forward at lightning speed.

Yuma's eyes snapped open wide, her mouth flinging open and spit launching out as Nameless smashed knee first into her sternum, her pupils shrinking in agony just before she was sent exploding into the shadows of the forest, the sound of ground tearing and branches snapping echoing in her wake.

Preston shook and gulped, staring up at Nameless, who's single, burning eye slowly drifted down to him.

It grinned.

* * *

"Eugh..." Ahab reached up, running a hand through his hair.

"For a one eyed, weird ass mummy, that thing can fight." Ahab sighed, blinking up at the stars.

He reached down, pushing in the button on that com in his ear.

"Ay, Simon?" He arched a brow to the side of the communicator.

"Already on my way. The demon will reach you before me." Simon's voice rang through the communicator.

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic."

"Language."

"Fuck off. And, while you're at it, inform Noah that we need some backup. Alexander and Dinah should work."

"On it."

* * *

_Shit shit shit!_

Preston quickly stumbled down that crater Yuma had made through the forest, that beast leisurely sauntering farther behind, seemingly confident that he wouldn't make it far.

And with Preston's panting and stumbling, that seemed like a fair assumption.

Preston winced, gripping his abdomen, which ached and burned. His left hand had gone completely numb after that attempted Knock Out Punch. He'd decided to go for the RKO instead next time.

Preston suddenly ducked, bandages swiping over his head.

... If he made it to next time.

* * *

"Ugh..." Yuma rubbed her head, back leaned against a now cracked boulder.

She reached down slowly, wiping the blood dripping down her chin with her thumb, arching a brow at the red stain left on her skin and frowning.

"Damn it..." Her teeth grit. "I need to bond now, or that thing is gonna kill me..."

She reached over, placing her hand back on that boulder to push herself up, before pain shot up her leg, making her eyes snap open wide.

Her pupils darted downward, shaking and shrinking in agony as she took note of the branch sticking out from her left thigh.

"Fffffffuck!" her teeth clenched shut as she gripped her leg, eye twitching in pain.

"AGH!"

Yuma looked up quickly, watching Preston be knocked from the shadows with a smack.

He hit the ground and rolled to a stop at her feet, gripping his hand close to his chest, eyes winced shut.

"Preston..? You okay?" Yuma panted, fighting the urge to go into shock.

"Fuck... No..." Preston managed to pant. "This thing is gonna kill us so hard..."

Yuma looked from the blood pooling under her leg to Nameless, who walked from the shadows ever so slowly, arms swaying back and forth.

"Alright, look, Preston. I have a way to get us out of this." Yuma's eyes narrowed at Nameless as Preston slowly crawled to lean against the boulder with her, panting as he watched death approach helplessly.

"But I have to know now." She looked to Preston, eyes narrowing. Preston was surprised by the seriousness of her expression and tone.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Preston arched a brow in confusion. "Yuma, I met you like two hours ago-"

"Do you want to live, Preston?!" Yuma snapped, making Preston recoil.

"Aren't you bored?!" Yuma's hair shadowed her eyes as she spoke. "Don't you want something better than this?! Do you really want to let it end like this?!"

Preston looked down, reaching up and gripping his chest as he paused.

"..." he looked up, frowning. His eyes were narrowed.

"... I trust you."

Yuma's lips curved up ever so slightly, and she rose one hand, stained from the blood of her thigh.

"Then take my hand."

Preston hesitated, before reaching out with his left hand, knuckles bleeding on that hand from his failed punch.

Nameless grinned wide, bandaging floating behind it, preparing to strike.

Yuma took Preston's hand, intertwining their fingers.

Suddenly, a black pentagram exploded out across the grass and snow surrounding them, Preston's eyes widening and darting to it.

His eyes then looked to their hands, shocked to see that their blood was now swirling as one around their hands.

When his eyes darted back to Yuma, he found that she had pulled back her free hand, fingers pulled back as she looked to be preparing some kind of open palm strike.

A shock wave blasted through Preston's very being as her hand launched forward, slamming into his chest.

Yet, strangely enough, despite the force of the strike, coupled with the injuries his chest had sustained, he felt no pain.

What he did feel was... Strange.

It was as if a wave was washing over him, and there was some kind of drain in his chest that it was pouring into.

It didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel good either.

Just... A massive rush. Like his mind, his body, and... Something even deeper were being overpowered with sensation.

So much so, that he didn't take any note of the massive beam of white light that had launched up from that circle surrounding him and Yuma, illuminating the forest and blasting into the dark of the night sky.

Nameless watched with one wide eye, stepping back slowly, seeming to frown.

* * *

Ahab was being helped up by Simon when the area was lit up in white, the both of them looking up to the sky with wide eyes.

"What is that?!" Ahab shielded his eyes, looking to Simon with his wide eyes.

Simon just reached up, pushing up his glasses, a glare of white from the pillar of power shadowing his eyes.

* * *

The two standing at the forest entrance stared up, eyes wide in shock.

One was very tall and very bulky, looming over the other, who seemed to be wearing some kind of armor, holding some kind of over sized hammer over their shoulder.

"Alexander, do you think that's..?"

"I pray that it is not."

* * *

"... That can't be good." She frowned, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't think it could mean..?" The one by her side trailed off, looking over to her with concern in his eyes.

"... Contact Noah."

* * *

There was a light snoring in the dark of that building.

The only light in the room shined in through a single, dusty window.

The light rested on the thoughtful face of a woman, who stared up at that pillar of energy while her hands were preoccupied, playing with the mess of silver hair on the head that rest in her lap.

Though most of his body was in the shadows, it was clear that a man lay on the floor, fast asleep, back of his head resting on that woman's thighs.

"Hmm..." She looked down to the sleeping face of that man, smiling lightly.

"I'm sure you're going to complain about this."

* * *

"Hm." The woman looked up from her handful of poker chips to the window, staring at that white beam in the distance.

"Uh oh. Somebody outta alert the boss man." She titled her head, looking to her side to the one sitting next to her, obliterating whatever the bar food on his plate once was with voracious hunger.

He suddenly looked up, arching a brow at his gambling companion, cheeks puffing out with half chewed food, the bone of a chicken leg sticking out from between his lips.

"... Too bad  _we_  didn't see anything." The woman chuckled to herself, stacking her poker chips on the table.

The other looked confused for a moment, before he caught on, letting out an 'Oooh!' that was muffled by his mouthful of food.

* * *

Violin music sounded from the clothing store isles as white light poured in through the large window at the front of the store, where the musician sat, not so much as considering pausing, as if he was not impressed by the show.

"Hey, which one do you think looks better?" The younger girl glanced over at the violinist, holding up two different shirts.

He didn't respond, head down, the large kasa hat atop his head shadowing the upper half of his face, his head tilted slightly to the side as he pressed that violin against his neck. The hat, among other things, made this man stick out like a sore thumb.

"... Hey!" The girl stomped, tilting her head so that she was in the musician's line of vision.

"Are you even listening?!"

* * *

Nameless tilted it's head to the side, watching with that one wide eye, mouth hanging open wide and jagged teeth in plain view.

Slowly, the light faded from the forest, the black of that pentagram fading from the ground as that tower dissipated.

"Okay..." Yuma looked to her open palm, clenching her hand into a fist. A smirk creased her face.

She stood now, the hole in her thigh sealed as if it had never been there.

Preston remained laying behind her, eyes shut and head slumped to the side. He seemed less than conscious.

Nameless's lips slowly curved up in a grin as it watched Yuma.

Slowly, the bandaging on it's back began shifting and being pushed aside, a hand black like oil and with a consistency like shadow slowly pushing from whatever was locked within that wrapping.

"You ready for an ass beating the likes of which you've never felt before, you ug... Ly..?" Yuma slowly tilted her head to the side as that hand reached up from Nameless's back, reaching over it's shoulder and for the right side of it's face.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Yuma cocked an eyebrow, watching Nameless's grin crank further upwards as that hand gripped the wrapping covering the upper right side of it's face, most likely where it's right eye would be located.

The hand slowly pulled upwards, and Yuma suddenly had to throw up her arms to defend against a blast of wind, wincing as a deafening screech pierced her eardrums.

Nameless threw it's head back, the wrapping on it's face having been adjusted, revealing another crimson eye. The eye glowed and burned in the night just like it's counterpart on the left side of Nameless's face.

"What in the..? This is garbage!" Yuma stomped, arms remaining over her face to protect from the vicious wind blasting out from around Nameless, her voice drowned out in it's screaming.

"It just opens it's other eye and gets some kinda strength boost?!"

**BANG!**

The sound was a loud crack, a sonic blast that entirely topped that screeching.

Nameless's body jolted forward, black droplets flinging forward and staining the snow.

Nameless frowned, eyes drifting over to the hole in it's shoulder. The same black fluid Wesley had been throwing up was streaming down that wrapping, dripping onto the snow and dead grass.

Nameless slowly turned around, staring into the dark of the forest, mouth hanging open wide before slowly closing, it's teeth barred in a snarl.

Down the path of the forest, Simon was crouched, holding in his arms a rifle that had to have been over half as tall as he was. Smoke streamed up from it's silver barrel, which shun in the moonlight. The crosshair at it's end formed a cross.

Simon pulled his head up, opening his other eye as he pulled away from the scope of the sniper rifle.

"You're lucky Noah wants you alive, beast." Simon's eyes narrowed, just as Ahab jumped from the trees, slashing down at Nameless with the swing of his right arm.

"Gotcha now, ugly!"

Nameless ducked under Ahab's slash with ease, making his eyes widen, just before Nameless flung up, ramming head first into Ahab's abdomen in a split second, making saliva launch from between his jaws and sending him exploding into the air.

"Y-you weren't that fast..!" Ahab growled to himself as he launched above the trees, holding his abdomen as Nameless bent at the knees, exploding off of the ground with one thunderous jump to launch above Ahab, spinning in air and holding out one leg, flying downward at him with some kind of ax kick.

In an instant, Simon was jumping out from the tree tops, flinging upward and grabbing Ahab from the air, eyes narrowing as he watched Nameless's kick swing by his shoulder, Nameless plummeting back into the darkness of the forest.

"You alright?" Simon glanced over at Ahab as the two dropped down to the earth.

"Not dead yet." Ahab smirked lightly over at Simon, who's eyes were now focused ahead.

"Good, because I'm going to need your help avoiding this."

Ahab looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at the barrage of wrapping streams that were launching from the the darkness of the trees.

He quickly slashed the wrapping away as the two landed, skidding back as they watched two streams of bandaging fling from the shadows, wrapping around two trees in front of them, pulling tight.

"What the..?" Ahab tilted his head to the side, before the wrapping suddenly loosened.

Nameless sling-shotted from the shadows, both Ahab and Simon jumping in surprise, quickly reaching over and shoving away from each other, the both of them tumbling to the ground, Nameless blasting right over them.

"What in the fuck?!" Ahab exclaimed, looking over his shoulder as Nameless blasted into the large boulder that Preston and Yuma had previously been leaned against, sending a blast of dust firing through the air, making both Ahab and Simon throw up their arms to cover their faces.

"Get out of the dust!" Ahab shouted, jumping back along with Simon, the both of them landing and skidding backwards outside of the dust cloud.

Slowly, Nameless sauntered from the dust, its glowing red eyes tearing through the darkness.

Simon's eyes narrowed, watching those strange black hands creep up around the hole in Nameless's shoulder, gently running over the wound, the gaping hole slowly closing.

Wrapping slowly lifted from Nameless's back, waving around gently in the wind.

Simon narrowed his eyes, reaching up and pushing up his glasses.

"... We can't beat this thing alone."

* * *

"Hahaha! Dumbasses!" Yuma called over her shoulder as her legs carried her through the forest, an unconscious Preston on her back.

"We sure did get outta that one easy, didn't we, best buddy?" Yuma looked over her shoulder at Preston's unconscious face.

Preston, of course, did not respond.

"Alright, now where to hide?" Yuma thought aloud. "I don't think Preston's apartment is too good of an idea, that's the first place they're gonna look..."

Yuma stopped at the treeline, staring out at the city, which was alight, as per usual.

"There's gotta be somewhere in there..."

* * *

Simon darted forward, quickly dodging around the wrapping that was launching forward at him.

He suddenly jumped into the air, spinning and drawing those silver pistols, aiming down at Nameless at pulling those triggers at lightning speed, sending bullets raining down on the creature.

Nameless just stared up at Simon without a care, those bullets not even denting it's armor like wrapping.

Bandaging rocketed up from Nameless's back at Simon, who quickly pulled up his guns, stopping his blasts just as Ahab launched by, slashing down the wrapping an landing behind Nameless, skidding to a stop on two feet and one hand before launching forward, stabbing at Nameless, who side stepped the stab, Ahab launching by just as Nameless jumped back, dodging a kick from Simon.

Nameless's arms swung limply as it came to a stop, hunching forward before it bolted at the two, jumping and spinning, swinging one leg at the side of Ahab's head, only for him to throw up one arm, Nameless's calf colliding with his forearm and the blade that covered it.

The ground under Ahab cracked, his eyes widening in pain before he was launched to the side from the force of the kick, spinning through the air before smashing through the trunk of a tree, blasting into the darkness.

Nameless's body swung as it turned to face Simon, who was mid jumping back, holstering his pistols and reaching for his lower back, which was hidden in that trench coat.

Nameless lunged forward, slashing at Simon, who skidded to a stop, lowering himself and jumping forward at Nameless, ducking under Nameless's slash as he yanked his sawed off shotgun from his lower back, pressing it to Nameless's chest and tugging down the trigger, an explosion of light illuminating the forest for a moment.

Nameless was thrown back, slamming back first into a tree and slowly sliding down it, leaving a trail of that black blood on the bark.

Simon stood to his full height, using one hand to point that sawed off down at Nameless's motionless, slumped over body.

"Stay down." Simon told the beast, glare on his glasses covering his eyes.

Nameless's head slowly tilted up, and Simon's eyes narrowed as he watched it's mouth curve up in that twisted grin.

"Okay." Simon moved his finger over the trigger of his gun, before a stream of bandaging fired from the earth under him, his eyebrows raising in surprise as his sawed off was knocked into the air.

Simon jumped back, watching as the wrapping curved downward, firing towards him.

In an instant Simon had reached to his hip, tugging one of his pistols free and yanking it up, taking aim on that attack.

But, as he was about to fire, the wrapping was lit up in flames, light exploding through the night and jolting Simon's eyes, making him wince and flinch, his bullet soaring over the bandages.

In an instant, Ahab jumped over Simon, slashing downward through the wrapping and sending them streaming out to his and Simon's sides as he landed on one knee, holding his blades out to the sides and glaring up at Nameless, blood running down his forehead and staining his right eyebrow, his snow white hair matted to his forehead with sweat and blood.

"You alright?" Ahab looked over his shoulder to Simon, chest heaving up and down in exhaustion.

"I should be asking you that." Simon drew his other pistol. "You're the one who keeps getting hit."

"Yeah, but, I'm not a little bitch." Ahab smirked, wincing his right eye shut as blood seeped over the lid.

"Hm." Simon's lips curved up ever so slightly as he aimed over Ahab's shoulders at Nameless. "You bleed like one."

"Alright, smartass, you got a game plan?"

"Don't die."

"That's why you're the idea guy."

* * *

"Eugh..." Preston's eyes slowly drifted open, the wind on his face bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, good, you're up, best buddy!" Yuma smiled over her shoulder at Preston, who just blinked, wincing at the wind from the speed that Yuma was carrying him at.

"What in the..?" Preston looked over Yuma's shoulder, and his eyes widened.

They were launching over an alley, Yuma jumping from roof top to roof top. They seemed to be in some kind of construction area.

"aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Dude, that's like, right in my ear." Yuma's eyes darted over to Preston, who was busy staring downward with horror in his eyes.

"What is going on?!" Preston snapped, looking over to Yuma.

"We're looking for a place to hide from those church dudes. Duh." Yuma rolled her eyes.

"Wha- But, Nameless! Blade guy! Shooty shooty boi!"

Yuma snerked. "Shooty shooty boi..." She repeated, lowering her head to laugh to herself.

"Yeah I joke when I'm spooked now explain!" Preston swatted Yuma on the shoulder as she jumped from another roof top.

"Okay, the monster is fighting those two church guys. Didn't really wanna stick around to see how that one played out." Yuma landed on the side walk in front of a large, bare, grey brick building, turning to the open door frame, which was missing a door.

"Admittedly smart move..." Preston took a deep breath, hopping from her back to the half finished sidewalk.

"A thank ya." Yuma smirked over at Preston, stepping into the building.

"Now, I figured there's probably more of those church guys because there's just... Always more of you humans." Yuma shrugged casually, Preston's eyes widening, before he rose a finger in question.

"So, we lay low here for now, then get outta this place as soon as we can." Yuma placed her hands on her hips, glancing around the dark building.

"Okay, wait, I have... A lot of questions that need to be answered." Preston skeptically stepped into the building, arching a brow at Yuma.

"Me too." Yuma didn't look at him, crossing her arms as she continued to inspect the building. "Like, what happened to Wesley? And what was that... What'd you say it was? Nameless?"

"Yeah, Wesley turned into Nameless, but-"

"Oho, shit! Are you serious?" Yuma laughed, looking over her shoulder at Preston. "That turbo bottom turned into that thing?"

"Yuma-"

"Like, I figured that guy was the type to have a mommy kink or something, but if he turns into that thing, then-"

"Yuma!"

"What?" Yuma looked back to Preston, shaken from her analysis of Wesley's sexual preferences.

"What the fuck are you, what the fuck is Wesley, what the fuck are those church dudes, what the fuck is going on?!" Preston held his hands out in front of himself, sucking his lips together tightly.

"... Oh, right." Yuma frowned. "You're pretty in the dark. Basically-"

A yawn echoed from the shadows, catching both of their attentions.

"Hey," the sound of something - or someone - sliding off a higher level of the building and landing in the shadows that loomed before them.

"Would you guys mind keeping it down..?" Footsteps echoed ever closer, and as a form was made out from the darkness, Yuma's eyes slowly widened.

There a man stood, reaching up and scratching his mess of silver hair. His feet were covered by pink slippers, his legs by baggy, grey sweatpants, and his upper body covered by a long sleeve, white shirt.

"... Ah, crap, it's you guys..." He sighed, closing his eyes.

Preston looked from this man to Yuma, cocking a brow as he saw that Yuma was beginning to shake.

"Lust let me stay behind to nap, that angel," The man yawned, his hand dropping to his side as he reopened his eyes. "And you guys managed to come to me anyway." He frowned, slouching forward.

Yuma stood ready, body tensing as she stood between this man and Preston, who watched with confusion.

"Preston, we need to leave. Now." She said, eyes glued to this stranger.

"Please don't run. Chase scenes are definitely not my thing." He reached up with one leg, scratching the calf of his other leg with his foot.

Preston put a hand on Yuma's shoulder, though she still did not look back at him.

"Yuma, who is-"

"HA!" Yuma threw one hand forward, and the room was alight in blue, Preston's eyes snapping open wide in shock as flames exploded from Yuma's palm, engulfing the building and the man before them in an instant.

"What the heck dude you shoot fire?!" Preston said in shock, looking over Yuma's shoulder, before she spun around, diving forward and tackling Preston back through the doorway.

"I SAID NOW!"

A shock wave blasted from the flames right behind them, exploding into Yuma's back and sending the both of them launching forward, hitting the ground and tumbling apart from each other.

"Eugh..." Preston's vision shook as he lifted his head from the dirt, looking up to the now burning building before him, the night alight in blue flames.

His eyes drifted over to Yuma, who was already struggling to her feet, teeth gritting.

"You guys must have terrible luck."

Preston's eyes darted back to that building, widening in shock and horror.

Smoke and flames swirling around him, that man walked from the fire. His shirt had burnt away with Yuma's attack, and he was missing his slippers, but his skin was unscathed.

With that shirt gone, a shocking amount of muscle was revealed. This unmotivated stranger had the physique of someone who had worked out every day of his life.

He wasn't over sized, he was more of a lean kind of muscular, an eight pack of abdominal muscles reaching down from his diaphragm to his waist.

"Good lord god you could grind meat on those things..." Preston muttered to himself in his daze.

On his left pectoral muscle, a black seven had been tattooed. The seven was surrounded by a black circle. Across the top of his chest, where pec met collar bone, was one word. Large, bolded.

**S_L_O_T_H**


End file.
